pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of Broland
|- ! ! colspan="2" style="background: lightsteelblue; text-align: center;" | Belligerents |- | | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align:top;" | sub2pewdiepie12 * Loyal PeePee PooPoo Army | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align:top;" | Wither *Traitorous PeePee PooPoo Army |- ! ! colspan="2" style="background: lightsteelblue; text-align: center;" | Commanders and Leaders |- | | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em;" | Felix Kjellberg ThreePee PooPoo † | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align:top;" | Wither † |- ! ! colspan="2" style="background: lightsteelblue; text-align: center;" | Strength |- | | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em;" | *sub2pewdiepie12 *Unknown Number of Loyalist PeePeePooPoo Army Zombie Pigmen | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align:top;" | *1 boss Wither *Unknown Number of Traitorous PeePee PooPoo Army Zombie Pigmen |- | | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align: top;" | | width="50%" style="border-right: 0px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align: top;" | |- ! ! colspan="2" style="background: lightsteelblue; text-align: center;" | Units involved |- | | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align:top;" | Loyalist PeePee PooPoo Army | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align: top;" | Traitorous PeePee PooPoo Army |- ! ! colspan="2" style="background: lightsteelblue; text-align: center;" | Casualties and losses |- | | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align: top;" | * All Loyalist Zombie Pigmen Died or Despawned, including ThreePee PooPoo | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align: top;" | *Wither *All Traitorous PeePee PooPoo Army Died or Despawned |} The Battle of Broland also known as The Great Pewds-Wither War, The Battle of The Wither or the Hold at Broland was a battle that took place in the 25th Episode of MINECRAFT EPIC. The Pig Uprising In preparation for the Wither Pewdiepie built up his forces by transforming half of the PeePee PooPoo Army into Zombie Pigmen with his Trident. However he accidentally assaulted one of his troops while attempting to put out a fire, which caused the Pig Uprising. The half of Pewdipie's army that he had turned into Zombie pigmen betrayed him, and split the PeePee PooPoo Army into 2 factions, the loyalist pigs and the Traitorous PeePee PooPoo Army Zombie Pigmen. They overtook his land and invaded Pewdiepie's house which forced him to flee. When he returned he had learned that the traitorous pigman had despawned, and he continued on his journey to create the ultimate pigman army. Battle After successfully converting the rest of his army Pewdiepie was finally ready to face the Wither. He spawned in his foe and the epic duel began. In the second phase of the battle Pewdiepie realized the Wither was somehow healing. Due to his distrust of the pigman he incorrectly assumed it was them, however in reality they had nothing to do with the healing. This led to Pewdiepie bringing the battle away from the Pigman. The duel continued for several more minutes before Pewdiepie finally killed the Wither right before a partially built statue of Water Sheep's face. Pewdiepie received his trophy for killing the Wither, the Nether Star. He then moved the pieces of Joergen,Joergen II, and Water Sheep 's graves into the Ikea Tower. Afterwards he used the Nether Star to create a beacon and placed it on top of the graves of the legendary trio. This light shined bright through the top of Ikea Tower as Pewdiepie exclaimed that "You see this Sven... they died to give us strength. OH MY GOD IKEA TOWERRR. TO THE SKIES AND BEYOND. Let's not forget to pay our respects as well. They died to give us this." It is later discovered that the Zombie Pigmen loyalists despawned, while the few remaining loyalist pigs survived, though their fate is now unknown. Aftermath: In the next episode, Episode 26, Pewdiepie acknowledges his mistake of accusing the loyalists, and apologizes for doing so. It is shown that the loyalists have too despawned and that he has repaired the damage caused by the battle. He then placed torches across the entire battlefield in commemoration of the loyalists and their brave sacrifices while helping him destroy the Wither. In his latest stream Pewds later removed all of the torches to make room for his new house. Foreboding Prophecy On August 3rd, Reddit User Guereak posted a photo claiming that "During the Wither battle Felix is going to accidently hit a zombie pigman and they will all try to kill him." This post was featured on Pewdiepie's LWIAY on August 4th. He replied with "This cant happen, they are loyal to me. I birthed them. I birthed them, THEY LOYAL". However on August 7th, the 25th Episode was released, and some of his Zombie Pigman did indeed betray him after he accidently hit one. Gallery Category:Other Category:Wither Category:Broland Battles Category:History Category:Minecraft Category:Pewdiepie Fears Category:The great broland war